


Impulse Buy

by dracusfyre



Series: Winteriron Week [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre
Summary: Tony surprises Bucky with a question at breakfast, and is surprised at Bucky's answer.For the Winteriron Week prompt: "I want a baby."





	Impulse Buy

“What would you do if I said I wanted a baby?” Tony asked out of nowhere in the middle of breakfast.

Bucky paused, fork halfway to his mouth, feeling like he’d been out for an easy stroll and suddenly found himself surrounded by landmines. “I’d say, ‘Ok. Do they have a store for that these days? Because I’d be willing to try the old fashioned way as many times as you want but I don’t think it’s going to work for us.’” He wondered if he was going to hurt Tony’s feeling with the joke, but Tony’s eyes were far away, fingers drumming the table as he was lost in thought. “Where’s this coming from, dearheart?” he added, but even as the words came out of his mouth he figured it out. Last week all of the Avengers had been at an event celebrating the opening of the new Natasha Romanov wing at a children’s hospital; afterwards, when almost everyone had left, Bucky had found Tony in the NICU with a baby on his shoulder talking funding with one of the management. At the time, Bucky hadn’t thought too much of it, because as soon as he had arrived Tony had passed the infant to one of the nurses, handed the manager his business card, and they had left.

“Just thinking,” Tony said, turning his attention back to his breakfast. “It’s nothing.”

“Hmm.” Bucky sat back in his chair, fiddling with his fork as he studied Tony. He knew Tony well enough by now that he could probably guess how his thought process had gone: _That was a damn cute baby. What if I had one?_ Then Tony’s low brain to mouth filter had made him ask the question about having their own. But after that the doubts had come: _I can’t. I’m too busy. Bucky probably doesn’t want one. How could I raise a kid and be Iron Man? They’d be in too much danger. Dumb idea. Mission abort._ Bucky probably knew better than most all of the joys and trials of having a baby; his memory of his life before the war was still patchy, but he still remembered when his sisters had been born: you never forget the midnight wake-ups and the diaper explosions and the sickening fear whenever they were ill. But he also remembered the laughter and the excitement of watching them learn to crawl and talk and walk. So he tested the idea of going through all of that again, right now, given everything, and was surprised to find that he felt a sort of wistful excitement. “What if it’s not nothing? I mean, what if I didn’t want it to be nothing?” he blurted, and this time it was Tony’s turn to blink at him in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, I know the logistics would be tough, but…” Bucky shrugged, feeling self-conscious until he looked up and saw the cautiously hopeful look on Tony’s face. “Maybe we should give it a shot.”

“Okay.” Tony stared at his pancakes for another minute and then started eating again, so Bucky went back to eating breakfast himself, feeling like something really important had just happened but without any sort of fanfare at all.

“Do you want it to be _your_ baby?” Bucky asked eventually, when they were clearing the table. “Or just, you know, _a_ baby?” He hadn’t thought about the question before he asked it, but now he was imagining a toddler with Tony’s eyes and messy brown hair and terrifying intelligence and he wanted that so badly he had to put the plates down before he dropped them.

“But then we’d have to pick someone to be the mom,” Tony said, taking the plates and the silverware and putting them in the dishwasher. “How would we even start that process?”

“What if we asked Pepper?” She’d just had her first kid with Happy, and she had, according to her, loved being pregnant. 

Tony made a thoughtful face at that. “What about you? Would you want to be the father?”

Bucky shrugged, leaning against the counter as Tony cleaned the stove. “I’m not opposed, but I don’t know what the serum did to my DNA, you know? Besides, I think the world needs more Tony Starks than Bucky Barneses.”

“Oh, yeah,” Tony said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he scrubbed. “The world sure doesn’t need any more kind, generous, patient, intelligent, charming assholes like you running around. Perish the thought. Don’t know why I even put up with you myself.”

“Aww, thank you, sweetheart.” Bucky took the sponge from Tony and tossed it into the sink as he pulled Tony into the circle of his arms, holding him tightly as Tony pretended to struggle to get away, still grumbling. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple, then the corner of his eye, then his nose. Tony stopped struggling and tilted his face up for more even as he kept glaring. Bucky cupped Tony’s face, running his thumbs along Tony’s cheekbone, feeling like he was holding his whole world in his hands. “I love you. I want to have a baby with you, the puking, the crying, the whole nine yards.”

“It’s not like I can’t afford a nanny,” Tony pointed out.

“Or that we won’t have plenty of babysitters,” Bucky said. “I mean, they might complain, but I bet our kid would have everyone wrapped around their fingers in no time.”

“True.” Tony went up on his toes to kiss the corner of Bucky’s smile. “Okay. Let’s do it.”


End file.
